Kingdom Hearts Drabbles
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kingdom Hearts Characters. Will be updated when i feel like and when i have the inspiration to write about them. Final Fantasy ones are first up, because I know about them more. This is just a bit of my own thoughts on each of them. Feel free to suggest people. I might not do them, but I then again, i might.
1. Aerith

Aerith

She's like a flower.  
Well, a very resilient flower.  
She's been stomped under a boot before.  
It's taken a while, but she sprung back up.  
If only she knew where her gardener was.  
If only she knew he was a few flower patches away, fighting off the thorny weeds.  
Would she bloom?  
Would she weep?  
Would she cry out for her gardener to come and tend to her like he used to?  
Maybe she would ask him for a flower wagon, so they could be together always?  
Maybe she'd just be happy to know that he's alive.  
Because this time he's alive.  
They're both alive.


	2. Cid

Cid

Excuse me, but who are you?  
You with your fake cigarettes.  
You with your clean language.  
You with your computer.  
Where's your spear?  
Where's your prized _Shera_?  
Where's your cussing and your puffing?  
Who **ARE** you?  
I'm rather confused, so explain if you will.  
Where's the Highwind that soars above them all, laughing like a pirate?  
What is this '_Gummi_' Ship that you speak of so grandly?  
Tell me, who are you and what have you done to the **REAL** Cid Highwind?


	3. Cloud

Cloud

The bird.  
No, not _THAT_ kind of bird.  
He's the free bird that can travel far and wide.  
He can commune with all without making a sound.  
He can be an unwilling participant in a war, and he won't complain.  
He can be riding the wolf, delivering a package and do it without uttering a single word.  
He can be confronted with his childhood sweetheart and not even flinch.  
But when that **OTHER** bird flies too close.  
He snaps.  
He pulls on his talons and goes to war like he has nothing to lose and everything to gain.  
He doesn't realise that this **OTHER** bird has nothing to gain OR lose, whereas he has everything to lose and very little to gain.  
He's just putting himself in danger to satisfy the whims of this **OTHER** feather on the wind.


	4. Leon

Leon

Why change your name?  
It's confusing and not nearly as exciting as your real one.  
**Leon.**  
It doesn't suit you that well.  
**Squall.**  
Now _that's_ a name!  
Squall is a tumultuous storm that comes crashing through, guns a blazing!  
Leon sounds like a rock that sits there and gets caught in the storm.  
You occasionally hit someone out of accident.  
But you're nothing grander.  
Just a rock, getting flung about in a maelstrom you don't belong in.  
You should be controlling this ride!  
Not getting swept up in it!  
You're a Squall before a Leon.  
Act like it.

AND CHANGE YOUR NAME BACK!


	5. Naminé

Naminé

Nominate.  
Name.  
Naminate.  
Your name is a beautiful puzzle, did you know?  
It sounds like an exotic dish.  
And in a way, you are an exotic dish, are you not?  
You are the only one of your type that does what you do.  
_The Witch._  
You can alter his memories.  
You can perform a surgery that most would dream of being able to do.  
All with your trusty never-ending sketchpad and pencil.  
But your unique ability is a costly gift.  
They've made it more like a burden now.  
But look at it like this, dear Naminé.  
You can give them the happiest of lives.


	6. Sephiroth

Sephiroth

That man.  
That man holds more darkness than I can imagine.  
He holds more darkness than I have ever faced.  
And the scary bit is, he can _control_ it.  
He can manipulate his darkness into making him the most powerful and feared man in the universe.  
He's caused so much pain and achieved so much evil that even Maleficent would be envious, and Hades' fire would turn green.  
He cannot be stopped.  
He cannot be defeated.  
He is terrifying.  
He is a monster.

* * *

A/N: Actually the first one I wrote. Written as Sora might've seen him.


	7. Tifa

Tifa

The fair maiden with a punch, a mean punch.  
The fair maiden with a bar, a rowdy bar.  
The fair maiden with a rack, a big rack.  
The fair maiden with a spirit, a fiery spirit.  
The fair maiden with a friend, a supposedly dead friend.  
The fair maiden with a gaze, a gaze like fine wine.  
The fair maiden with a smile, a beaming smile.  
The fair maiden with a light, a glowing light.  
The fair maiden with a heart, a broken heart


	8. Vincent

Vincent

I know you're not here.  
Not really.  
The fluffy one stole your gauntlet you know.  
And your cape.  
Don't be mad.  
He couldn't pull it off like you.  
Only you can master the claw and cape.  
You might not be here yourself.  
But you're here in spirit.  
And really, that's all you need.  
And besides, Nanaki would be lonely if everyone left.  
Didn't you make him a promise?


	9. Xion

Xion

You are always there, watching in the shadows.  
You are watching over the ones they said you couldn't love.  
But here's the problem, see?  
There's this panging in your chest.  
Right where your heart should be.  
Well let me tell you something.  
Mother Superior lied.  
You can feel.  
You might be forgotten from their minds and erased from their past.  
But the other two.  
They live on.  
And within them, is YOU.


	10. Yuffie

Yuffie

I bet you're stealing synthesis stuff.  
After all, there is no Materia here.  
Synthesis materials are the next best thing.  
What with all their shiny gleamings.  
And their fanciful colours.  
Hm...?  
I knew it!  
You're a ninja and a thief, through and through!  
You just like Materia because it's shiny!  
But don't worry.  
Your secret is safe.  
Because I think that you do want to save your home.  
You're not just attracted to shiny things.  
You're attracted to HELPFUL shiny things.


	11. Zack

Zack

Why does he aspire to become a hero?  
Whose footsteps is he following?  
Who's he trying to surpass?  
Who's he trying to become?  
He doesn't need to follow a path that's been walked before.  
He needs to make his own mark on this world.  
He needs to be his own style of hero.  
He can do it, the man with the sparkling blue eyes and the impish grin.  
He can leave his legacy as the hero he's always wanted to be, _here_, in this world.  
He's getting a second chance.


End file.
